


Under the cave

by Chemistry1089



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bully, M/M, Rain, tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-12
Updated: 2014-04-12
Packaged: 2018-01-19 03:14:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1453339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chemistry1089/pseuds/Chemistry1089
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Jackson in a cave. While it's raining.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under the cave

**Author's Note:**

> Second work. This is after season one . Jackson becomes a werewolf not a kanima. Let's say they both lost their way in the forest . This is in Jackson's pov. It's a very short one. I don't have anyone to check if it's all good. But I hope you like it.

I'm in the middle of a forest. Looking for a place to hide from the rain. It doesn't really bother me but Stilinski won't stop nagging if I don't take care of him. " You do know that I'll probably die from the cold . Just because you're a werewolf doesn't mean you won't be in trouble if you're found with someone dead. You're not that heartless right? Right? " I see a cave . It's small but enough to shelter from the rain. He is shivering not that I care but he will die if I don't keep him warm. What a pain in the ass.

I'm completely soaked. " You look great Stilinski. " I shake the water off my body.  
" Of course I am . I mean other than a chance of getting hypothermia. Yeah I'm good. Really good. The sun is so beautiful today and I'm in the middle of no where with you. "

I sit on the ground placing my back to the wall." Sit on me, my body will keep you warm. " Water drops from his body to the ground. " You don't have to be an ass in this situation, because you're a werewolf now Jackson. " He thinks I'm joking. Whatever it's his grave.

" I don't want to die out here. You will leave the second I stopped breathing. And I'm 99.98% sure that you will do it. " He sits on my lap. It's really weird. And I don't wanna be found in the middle of nowhere with a dead body. McCall knows I'm with this geek. I may be an ass but I'm not that heartless.

The rain goes on and here I am my arms wrapped around one of the stupid duos. His body is so cold. I can hear his heartbeat along with the raindrops. It's soothing I have to admit . Well it's probably because he's quiet. " Don't ever tell this to anymore. Or I'll rip your throat out. " I gestured with my hands .

" No one will know . So long as I live. And if I do die my scent is already on you. " That just pisses me off. Well everything that is Stilinski pisses me off. I'll make sure you won't forget this day Stilinski.

" So boy virgin is being cocky all of a sudden. " I put my hands inside his T-shirt. " I didn't know you swing that way Jackson. Lydia will be heartbroken really she will be." I raise my hands to his chest ." Don't push your luck " I whisper to his ear. I can hear his heartbeat go faster. I tighten my grip on him. " Stop it Jackson  . Is this what defines humour to you . Or do you have a thing for me. Do you? "

I put my lips on his right ear . " I wonder what McCall will say when he smells arousal and me on you when we get back" He's turned on I can tell. But then all of a sudden something smells so good. It can't be what's in front of me I mean he's a dude and Stilinski.

I kiss his neck "You smell so good Stiles." Shit did I just do that unconsciously. " Dude you're creeping me out. Let me go . I don't smell good. And I am sure as hell that I won't taste good!" Fuck did I just say his name. And why am I turned on . Shit this is so wrong stupid werewolf instincts is backfiring on me.

I let him go. " Let's agree that this never happened." He still smells so good. God I want to hold him . Shit . " So long as I'm not werewolf dinner. Then I vote yes. All the way for no eating Stiles. " I can hear his heartbeat it's so loud I can't even hear the rain drops. " I'll be back Stilinski " His body is warm now so I'm sure he won't catch hypothermia.

I soak myself in the rain . My body is still aroused. I can smell him from here. Damn it. I shouldn't have done that.

" You came back. I thought you ran off already." He pisses me off. I'm glad that smell is gone . His heartbeat is steady. "Shut up Stiles" His face,his lips and his eyes just pisses me off more. How did I get here in the first place? With this geek.

**Author's Note:**

> I corrected hypothermia xD.


End file.
